Transformers Spark
by ZombiButt
Summary: Megatronous and his mate Orion Pax lose their sparkling. She was Megatronous' sire and he felt the pain she felt as she passed away in his arms. What once was a war for equality is now a war of revenge against the Primes and the worshippers. Megatronous slowly goes into a deep darkness and forces to depart from Orion Pax who is now a Optimus Prime. Betrayal is all he feels. Book1-3
1. Fading

**Transformers Sparks by: Zombi  
I dont own Transformers just my characters!**  
**F/F/R**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Fading...**

I held back tears, i held back the pain. I have no idea what I am doing or how im going to survive in this hole were others are going as crazy as I am. Literally crazy. One had already lost it. Everyone moved away from him, moved closer to me. He sat in the corner shaking, crying...no, bleeding, from the optics, from his chest. Disgusting! Thats all that went through my mind. Disgusting! How could our leaders thought and pasted such a law to banish our kind were we go insane and kill ourselves. We are doing there dirty work for them. Kill ourselves because of who and what we are. One came closer to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Have you seen it yet?" What happens to us once we snap?" I didnt answer i just watched in horror. It wasnt long before he screamed out from the pain and clawed at his chest ripping everything out. It was not wanted to him it wasn't worth having it. One little thing that he ripped out made him die, made him go offline in seconds. I looked away has he faded. The guards came in and took him away like that. One smirked turned towards us. "Dont worry i'm pretty sure your deaths will me more painful then his." He chuckled and walked out of the the cell, locking the gate behind him. The girls trembled at the big guards bad words.

I felt the erg to bust my way threw the walls. To find him and let him hold me, praise me...smile. But that will never happen because he put me in here, well forced to put me in here by our leaders. "Dangerous," they said, "Monsters that will destroy you and I. They must suffer!" Many retaliated but they were silenced one way or another. They created things that would know wether one was it or not. They looked at my father, no. Me, sirens burst threw the streets. People panicked and began to stare. "Shes like them, is she going to kill us, not yet they have to get older." They pride me from my fathers grasp. He didnt even fight back. Him! My father didn't fight them, protect me. He just watched in pure silence as they took me away and dumped me in this hell.  
I first i didnt want to believe he just let this happen, that he would come for me. I guess everyone thought that way that someone would come for them that they would be saved and be free. i wish i could be free, be held and live happly with my father. But like i said I couldn't be with my father ever again.

The same mech sat next to me since that day of that poor, horrifying death. I dont know why i guess he felt safe now that he made a connection with someone in this cell. "I cant die here!" He said one night. It was quiet and the guard where drinking not really caring about there duties. The mech looked at me and frowned. "I just can't die here, no way!" I grew scared. I didn't know what he is thinking, how could I? "What do you want to do?" He looked to the bars of the cells. Just a few feet infront of it were stairs leading to the surface, I think. "Ok look, im breaking out of this hell hole you in?" I thought, escaping. "But wouldnt that prove there point of how dangerous and unpredictable we are? It would prove everything that is not true!" I said at a high whisper. "Hey you...freaks! Shut up!" One of the soldiers came down drunk as anything swaying back and forth. We became quiet until he left. "Think about it! Freedom, being able to see them again. Out Spark holders!" That name, is that what they are called. Spark Holders. The keeper of my life, my will to live and erg to escape, to be by his side and again and feel his touch his praise. No! That would never happen. But that feeling i want it so bad! I want him to hold me! "Please femme! Help me!" I looked at him. He was sure that this is what he wanted. "What about the others?" "They'll follow if they dare! So, are you in?" I nodded. That feeling was to much, i wanted it, Needed it! This was better then sitting here and killing ourselves after we snap. I wont see it again or have myself go through with it. "Whats the plan?"

The plain was simple, scary, but it was the only way. My partner, Chaser, was going to pretend to go crazy and "kill me" then shut momentarily offline tricking the guards and taking us both from our cells and throwing us into the "pit" as we call it. It took awhile to pull off the fact that Chaser snapped. It took a series of 3 days to complete. First, he paced back and forth within the cells screaming im guessing his spark holders name over and over again. Second, at night he told everyone to move out of one corner to the other side of the room. They easily followed orders because they believed he was snapping, he huddled up in the corner and began to rock back and forth like the other one, crying screaming, and tearing at his arms and face. I was so mesmerized that he was able to pull this off i really though he was snapping, going crazy like the last. The guards began to notice at this moment. They pointed at him and told each other to prepare for more madness and "a show" Oh my blood began to boil now. They were making me angry with there cocky smile and there know it all attitude. They thought they were above us, they think they can control us. The erg for me was heating up, i needed to leave tomorrow or i was going to snap. I had to find him soon! Third, he snapped. He came out of nowhere and attacked me clawing at my chest and neck. I screamed, i thought it as real. Everyone backed away from us creating an all most circle like, a show. Like a show! I couldnt believe it! The guards were getting there show! Chaser made a quick and finally blow to my neck, cutting a vein. I panicked, this was real he was not playing around. He really snapped. I kicked him off right into the hands of the guards. "Got him!" "What about the femme?" "Shes dead anyway, throw her in the pits and him, deal with him." Chaser expression changed. He hadnt snapped he was playing the part. It all happened to fast, the plan back fired he needed time to shut down first but no! I kicked straight into the arms of the guards.

They took him away first into a small room. I couldnt see him but i saw shadows. Bang! I yelped. His shadow feel down and his blood poured out the room. I closed my eyes, i didnt want to see any of it! No! i didnt want to see the pits, all the dead bodies that i will be thrown into. Wait...what was that. This feeling, im tired, relaxed, a feeling of being complete. Is this energon lose. No, it cant be. "Sir! You cant be here! You are not-" "Yes i am!" That voice, i know that voice, i was born into the arms of that voice! I opened my eyes and looked up. I couldnt believe there he was. With his friend, his friend oh i missed him to! He was so nice and caring towards me, but him...my father he held my spark in his hand and such warmth came with it! The feeling was pure joy. I wish i could smile at him. "Hold me! Praise me!" I wish i could say but no i couldn't. I placed my fingers to my slashed neck. To much was gone, i wasnt going to make it, wasnt going to be held, or feel his warmth. Not even a finger tip I would feel. Chaser is dead after all of this, and I...I die too...No! It wont alow myself to die and leave him i cant! My body had other plans. I slowly slipped in and out of state of mind. The black void was so close, that was the only thing I could reach, i could feel. I reached out trying to grab it only i missed and feel down a deep black hole.

The wind blew my wet face and warmth that i have been wanting to feel for months now I could feel it. My optics slowly opened and there was, holding me smiling down at me. "Daddy?" He tried to wipe away the energon that coverd my face and neck. "Im so sorry young one. I should have came sooner. I wanted to save you." I smiled at his sympathy, his affection to me alone. "Daddy, your here holding me. Can...can you praise me as well." I seemed shocked but he realized it was my dying wish to be praised by him. "I...am so proud of you Starlight, my daughter, my sparkling, my sire..." He pet my face, "I dont want you to fade." I gagged and chocked. "I dont...want to fade either but this...this is all i wanted. To be in your arms, to praise me, to feel this warmth i now call home...I dont want to leave it but...but i cant help it daddy. I cant..." I was fading. He shook me, yelled at me. No! Stay happy, stay smiling...please. "Daddy...smile...once more." He did. i wanted it to be the last thing i see. His friend came to the other side of me and tried to smile. "I...cannot." he said sadly. I reached out to him. My fingers grazed his cheek. Two blue lines were marked now on his face. His optics widen and tears formed. "Good...bye.." I looked up at my dad stilling smiling, not crying, until i saw him. They poured and flowed. One tiny drop fell to my cheek. Last thing i felt my nervous system clicked, shut down. Movement, click. Spark...No! Not yet i want say good bye please. "Fa...ther...Souuuunnnnnnnnn" Click!

"Starlight!"...Stay smiling Megatronous...please?


	2. Megatron

**Transformers Spark by Zombi  
I don't anything but my character!  
F/F/R Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Megatrons POV**

1 Cybertronian Year Later~

My daughter. My poor daughter is now trapped in the Well of All Sparks and it's all my fault! No, it's the primes fault! They are the ones that let this happen to the innocent Sparklings that didn't have a say. They were forced to eat at themselves without there Spark Holders. "I will not rest," I said looking to Soundwave. He held a small toy in his thin fingers scanning it, "I will not rest until the Prime's pay for what they have done to my daughter!"

"Fire...light..." Soundwave put the small metal toy to his chest plate. A hum came from his spark. I snatched the toy from his and walked away. "This doesn't belong to you Soundwave. Never go into her room ever again or there will be a consequence!" I squeezed the toy. I gave this to her when she was born. She was too young. Too weak to have survived as long as she did. At least she didn't die like the rest. "Megatronous?..." I turned my head down a hall way to Orion Pax. Or least her used to be Orion Pax. He was now a Prime, a stupid, evil Prime that now has my daughters, our daughters blood on his servos. How dare he show is face to me after this. He doesn't even care what happened to Firelight. Oh no! He contained his emotions like the other Primes suggested, like they told him to do. 'No distractions' they said to him. 'You are now a prime you have to act like it!'

Orion...Optimus walked over to where I was standing. "Don't call me that!" I snapped. He stopped in his tracks and looked away from my gaze. "You...changed your optics..." He said. He was right. They are now a blood-red that can stare into the souls of my enemies including my mate's. "What do you want Prime!"  
"I wanted to apologize." I bursted out laughing. "Apologize?! For what?! The fact you weren't there for her, for me! The fact after everything that happened you became a Prime in front of my face! Your betrayed me! Is that what you are apologizing for?! Is it?! Because if it's not I don't to hear iy, I don't want to see you! I fucking hate you!" Was I really saying this. I love Orion, but he wasnt there anymore. He was gone.

Orion's spark fell into a deep hole in that moment. I could feel our bond breaking and cracking in many places. "Megatronous...This is not my fault-""I said **don't** call me that! It **is **your fault. It's the primes fault! If they didn't make that law our daughter would be alive now! I **Never **want to see you again! You!..." I threw Firelights toy at him. It hit him in the chest and landed in his hands. He stroked it with his thumb and frowned. "You remember that right!? Does that bring anything up?! Anything?! No? I wonder why you emotionless **FREAK!**"  
"Stop Megatronous! Why are you doing this?!" It hurt! It hurt to see him. I still saw Orion in him and the fact that Orion became a Prime something after this happened, just...How dare he! If he is no longer Orion...I'm not longer Megatronous!  
"Its Megatron now!" I pointed my arm blaster to him. "Mega...tron?..." Soundwave appeared. He held his visor in his hand, out of sight to Optimus. "Soundwave! Put your visor on...and show this traitor out of here." I put my blaster down and turned away. I felt my spark fade as I commanded it to forget my mate. It fought me. It hurt, stung my very being. **_I hate__ him!_**

Soundwave did what he was told and showed Optimus out of my home. Optimus stopped and looked down at the toy. "Don't look back..." I said to myself. He looked up to me, where are room used to be. It was to be destroyed in the morning. I was leaving this house and moving into a new one. I wanted no memory of him, just **my **daughter.

Soundwave returned a few moments later taking off his visor. "Why?..." He asked slowly. "Because Soundwave there is going to be a new beginning. The primes must be over ruled or more and more people will die. There is a war brewing...And I will lead us to victory! I am no longer Megatronous...I am no longer the gladiator that fought in the Pits of Kanon. I am Lord Megatron, the War Lord!" I wiped my optics away from any tears that might have escaped. I am not sorry for what I have done. I am not sorry that I no longer have a mate. The only thing I am sorry for, the thing I regret is not saving my daughter sooner.

4 Cybertronian Months Later-

The battle at Kanon was fierce for my Decepticons, but we have prevailed! We have set a perimeter around our base. The Autobots have nowhere to run. To the left over primes that remain hide from my blade will be dead within a day.

Soundwave has stop talking. He believes he has nothing to say to me or to the other Decepticons. The last thing he told me was 'I will always serve you My Lord' In that moment he shut down his voice receptor and never took his visor off. He hides from everything and when he is alone he thinks of my daughter, I do too. That is something I will not hide from myself. I still kept something from her room and hide them in mine. I don't know why Soundwave acted and still acts the way he does when people mention my daughter. He gets furious when people ask about her. He storms off with any recognition of why. "Lord Megatron you have sent for me?" I turned around. The well-known Medic Knockout was bowing before me. "Yes I did. I would like to Congratulate on some recent events." I said turning back to face the monitor in front of me. Soundwave stood next to me hacking in the The Iacon Hall of Records. "What events are they My Lord?" A tremble came from his voice. I smirked and almost chuckled. "Your work station is down the hall to the left Medic Knockout." I said crossing my arms, "You will start effected immediately! That is all." A small, skittish laugh went through the air. "My Lord I would love to but I have patients back at my lab and not only that...Im...an Autobot..." Everyone stopped working and looked at me. "I am very well aware of your Lab, your Autobot patients, and the side you have chosen, but you will forget all that. You will join the Decepticon cause and you will serve **me**!"

"Im sorry...I cannot..." I turned around and walk towards the medic. He trembled and shuttered in his place. I grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the nearest wall. "You dare disobey me! If you know my name that means you know what I can do to you! You will forget about those patients and you will be a Decepticon! Am I understood!?" The medic and balled up and nodded slowly. "Well, I have to go back anyway. My ma- I mean assistant is back at my lab. Allow me to bring her and my equipment...Master." I lost my even gaze apron him and looked to three of my soldiers. "Hmm...You will need help. My solders will get anything you need and bring it here. Listen to his command vehicons." I said. "Yes My Lord. Waiting for your command Medic Knockout." One of them helped him up. He dusted himself off and scowled at a scratched on his chest plate. "Just call me Knockout! Follow me!" They walked out of the headquarters and entered my second in command Starcream. He smiled evilly at the Medic as they past each other. "Another prisoners Lord Megatron? There are so little these days" He said with a laugh.  
"Easy Starscream...Thats the new Medic." I said turning back to Soundwave. I placed my hand on his shoulder and nodded. "He is the only one who didn't ask huh Soundwave." He clenched his thin fingers and nodded slowly. "My Lord. I beg you to reconsider this. He is an Autobot!" I nodded. "Yes and that will change very soon. Be sure to it when he returns." Starscream growled. "Is this a problem Starscream? I already punished one today I'm not afraid to punish another." I said giving him a side wards glance. He shook his head. "No My Lord. I'll be sure to see he is given the right treatment-"  
"And his Mate...Oops...assistant." I chuckled. Soundwave looked to me. I guess he didn't catch what Knockout tried to hide.

Starscream left and Soundwave had breached the firewall for the Iacon Hall of Records. "Download everything...Ill be right back." I left Sounwave to it. I walked down the halls till I reached the door to our base. They opened at the sense of my presence. I took a step outside and looked out at the world. I needed some good Cybertronian air. "This is for you Firelight." I said under my breath. I wish she could be by my side now. Maybe none of this could happen, but I have no regrets. Even if she was here this would still have ended this way. She will be remembered by Soundwave and I. "Lord Megatron we are getting a communication from some scouts." A soldier said to me. "Well?" I said turning around. "They have captured a Autobot scout heading this direction. Our troops believe that he has info he was trying to tell um...Optimus," I frowned and fist clenched. Im still not used to that name. Ill never get used to it,"They are waiting for your orders." A scout on my turf is not good. If he does have information then I must make sure, personally, he can never spread that information. "Send me the coördinates. Ill take care of this." I transformed into my aerial mode and flew off.

I received the coördinates in a matter or seconds after taking flight. My men were indeed close and it worried me that somehow this scout got information that will be deadly to us. When I arrived on scene the men had beaten the scout. He laid on a flat piece of rubble. He held a wound on his waist and groaned. I transformed in mid air and landed. "Lord Megatron...We have been waiting for you." I ignored my troops and walked atop the platform where the Autobot scout laid. He opened his optics and looked up at me. "Hello...Autobot," I said and bent down next to him staring into his soul, "What is it you are looking for? Us? Because you found us."

"I wont tell you...anything Decepticon scum!" He rolled over on to his side. Energon leaked from his lips and between his fingers. I chucked at his pain, his suffering. It was to perfect. Another Prime worshiper has fallen to my army. "And you don't think I don't have the asets to make sure do tell us or don't tell another what you may have saw or heard. You dont know what and who you are dealing with little Sparkling." I grabbed him by the throat and raised him up to the sky. "What intrigues me the most is you thought you could have gotten away, yet here you are running out of energon and at my mercy." I realsed my blade and put it to the pit of his neck. "I will make you suffer! Autobot!" I shoved my blade into the pit of his thraot, twisting it to damage his vocal processor. His energon leeked down my blade and dripped to the dusty floor. He hacked and clawed at my arm trying to break free. I injoyed watching his pain wash over him.

_Father...dont cry..._

I stopped and removed my blade. I dropped him. His body crashed to my feet spilling energon everywhere. Her voice, was still remembered it over this peroid of time. The pain and weakness from this little sparkling reminded me to much of her. How can I be who I want to be and do what I want to do when I cant even do what needs to be done when it pains me to do so? Why?! Do you blame me Firelight? Is that why you haunt me with the fake presence in my dreams and your voice ringing in my audio receptors. I shook my helm and stared down at the scared 'bot. He hacked up more energon, fear so deep within his spirit. "Get rid of him." I growled. It was over. The problem was solved. "Megatronous!..." only to cause another. I stepped off the platform and looked from my side vision Optimus and his Medic. I growled and lowered my helm. I do not wish to speak to a prime nor his glitch of a medic. My vehicons stood, ready to attack at my order. "Bumblebee! How dare you...you monster!" The medic yelled. I just smirked. I knew that would only anger him even more and it did. Optimus held him back from attacking. "Help Bumblebee..." Ratchet releaxed and watched us as he stepped closer to the scout. I signaled for my men to stand down. "Megatronous why are you doing this?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Are we really dicussing this again Prime? I told you 4 months ago. **I hate you...**" Optimus still didn't get it like the lug-nut he is. He wishes for us to be together when he doesn't even know the problem. How is it so hard to understand?! He left, betrayed us, didn't morn, didnt care! I was getting angry, to angry. I had to leave. "But why Megatronous? What have I done!? I don't understand!" I just laughed and began to walk away once again. I was tired of Optimus' new complaining personality. "Vehicons transform and go back to base."

"Optimus! If we don't get him back to base, he will go offline." I looked back at them and watched as Optimus picked up the young scout. I scratched away any stupid images of memory that my ly deep in my CPU. I jumped up into the air and transformed, taking flight as I heard the Medic and Optimus scream the scouts name. "Bumblebee!"That was a name I wont forget.


End file.
